1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a calculating apparatus, a calculating method, a program, a recording medium, a test system, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Conventional evaluations of transmission systems involve measuring a range, e.g. eye aperture, over which a signal that is serially transmitted has a bit error rate that is less than a prescribed value. A known technique for measuring this eye aperture involves estimating the peak-to-peak value of jitter with a condition of the bit error rate being less than the prescribed value, and subtracting the estimated peak-to-peak value from an average value of the bit intervals of the signal being measured.
The peak-to-peak value TJP-P of the jitter with the condition of the bit error rate being less than the prescribed value is expressed below in Expression 100.TJP-P=DJP-P+(N×σRJ,RMS)  100
In Expression 100, σRJ,RMS represents the standard deviation of the random component of the jitter in the signal being measured, DJP-P represents the peak-to-peak value of the deterministic component of the jitter in the signal being measured, and N represents a parameter that depends on the value of the bit error rate. When the bit error rate is 10−12, N=14.07, for example.
Expression 100 expresses the peak-to-peak value of all of the jitter in a transmission model in which the probability density distribution of the deterministic component in the jitter is a dual Dirac distribution and the deterministic component is sufficiently larger than the random component. Accordingly, the peak-to-peak value of the jitter calculated using Expression 100 has an error that increases the further the transmission model of the signal being measured differs from the conditions assumed for Expression 100.